Lustful Love
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Oneshot based off of chapter ten of OA and probably there will be more oneshot spin offs for every other sinner out there wanting more, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

(Probably not in chronological order but who cares? Anyways, I'll be taking MARICHAT/LADRIEN/ADRIENETTE/LADYNOIR requests only. MariChat May whilst it lasts!)

Strip That Down For Me

Adrien slipped into his cat suit after leaving Marinette with his father. He did trust him with her, but that didn't mean he wanted to be apart from her any longer than necessary. Besides, Gabriel was already suited up. And it made sense that the rest of the Opposition didn't know his secret identity.

"You nearly done, kitty cat?" Marinette called out through the window. He rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, nearly. You can come double check if you like!" He responded.

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it." She smiled. He heard it in her voice. He leaned in through the window, giving her a teasingly soft, swift kiss. She pouted when he pulled away.

"Later, remember?" He mouthed. The girl only groaned in response.

Damn was she hormonal.

He, at least, had been having better control. He wasn't sure how, exactly, since she wore a small black dress that showed her curves and legs. He licked his lips, and sat in the front seat. Marinette, meanwhile, was texting furiously to Alya. She smiled slightly and put it back in her purse.

As for the meeting, Chat had no idea how he'd survived it. Watching Marinette trail her fingers down her arm, leading to the girl's figure, well, it was a good thing he was focusing on Hawk Moth's voice, because God did she turn him on. When the meeting was over (Chat obviously was too preoccupied to input any help) he shoved her against the wall.

"You have any idea how much you distract me, huh?" He whispered. She shook her head, feigning innocence.

"How am I distracting you?" She asked softly. He grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes on his. She watched him as he took her to a small, abandoned room.

"Ms Doupain Cheng, do you know why you're here?" He looked at her through his lashes. Now she didn't have to fake confusion.

"No." She answered truthfully. He smirked.

"This used to be a fire department. We fixed the floor so nobody could slid down the pole to the bedrooms. This room is helpful for multiple reasons. You'll be preforming a strip dance for me, and..." He grinned darkly, "then I'm gonna take your dominance and screw you senseless." He informed her. Swallowing her fear of unimpressing him, she nodded. He sat down on an armchair, and he watched her. She stood by the pole.

He could tell she'd never done it before because of her nervousness. He smiled slightly, a true smile. "Hey, I'm not judging." He whispered, winking at her. "I just want a show."

God, when she held the pole, he doubted his first judgement. The girl smirked and sent him flirtatious winks as she twirled around it. She wrapped her legs around it and dipped her body back. He groaned inwardly and resisted the urge to take her and fuck her there and then. She stayed in that position, pulling her hair free. He watched her as she faced him, unzipping her dress. Dear Lord he liked what he saw. She wore a pink bra with black lace and matching panties. She winked at him again. Her hips began to move slowly against the pole and he watched her grind against it, hearing her make soft gasps everytime she did so. Her hands slipped to her clit and she rubbed herself, his eyes scanning her. Marinette.

She was a fucking goddess.

Soon after, she was naked, humping the pole as if it was him. Her mouth trailed down her shoulder and he grinned. She would touch herself teasingly, and would lick her lips in surprisingly arousing manners.

"As much fun as it is watching you hump that pole, baby, I want to get inside that beautiful body and screw you senseless. Right now." He ordered.

"Take me then." By now, he'd grown hard, and she was tied down to a chair with a pair of cuffs he kept with him.

"Where to start?" He asked. He attacked her throat hungrily, pouncing on her. His claws scraped her body, leaving marks. He didn't want foreplay. No, she had already toyed with herself long enough. He stripped his suit off and pulled his boxers down, and she watched him. "I'm going to enjoy this." He told her, his voice husky. She was already wet. He smirked, pushing himself in her slowly at first, aware that it was her first time, too. But she groaned in annoyance, begging him to go faster, harder.

He couldn't decline his baby doll, could he?

Being both teens first time, it was over painfully quickly. Marinette lay limp in his arms, exhausted by their recent... Activities. He inhaled her; loving the after sex smell he got from her. He kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I love you." He whispered softly. Marinette nodded slightly. The effort apparently killed her, and she was soon snoring as she laid on his chest. "You deserve better." He murmured.

Not that he was going to leave her. Ever. Nah, she was too fucking good.

He was the bad one.

(Another A/N this is not connected to the OA story this is basically a SPIN OFF before people complain. I had gotten some PM's and reviews for this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Remember, you want a oneshot/twoshot? Comment or PM for me to write it! Peace!)


	2. I like it rough Part I

(This will be a two parter. WARNING for those faint of heart this is SEXUAL. Very sexual. And out of proportion, too, but.. You have been warned)

Chat Blanc x Marinette: I like it rough Part I

Chat watched as Marinette walked through the door and she screamed as she saw him. He put his fingers on her chin as he backed her against the door.

"Oh Marinette... Why are you backing away? Are you nervous over what you did to me last time we met?" He laughed, as she screamed out against his *insistent* mouth. "I can make you scream louder than that." He told her darkly. She tried pushing him away but he struck her with his baton. Hard.

Then she fainted.

When she woke, she was chained to a chair, naked, with Chat watching her. Bile rose in her throat.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered.

"Nothing yet, babe, but when I'm done... You'll wish you'd never, ever decided to get rid of me." He answered, lowering his mouth to her abdomen and kissing her. She squirmed, trying to free herself.

What had happened?

Chat tutted, moving his fingers in between her legs.

"Already wet, sweetheart?" He whispered softly against her leg. Without a warning, he moved away, and turned around. "Trust me sweetheart, you're going to ache like fuck when I'm done."

"I swear to God, let me go."

"One." He said softly.

"Chat. I'm not messing around!" She pulled against the chains.

"Two, three." He added. "The more outbursts, the longer you'll stay there." He warned.

"I hate you." She hissed. He slapped her harshly around the face.

"Four, five, six. They are very insulting words to say." He taunted, and kissed her teasingly. "Six hours."

"Wh- what?" She trembled.

"I'm going to punish you for six hours. How? Hmm... Maybe by letting Hawk Moth slam himself in that gorgeous body." He answered her. She screamed. He covered her mouth with a gag, slamming his baton round her face. She let out a cry. "Maybe I'll use my baton to make you cry out and ache." He added. She was terrified of him. He grinned darkly as her eyes widened. He grinned, placing his baton between her legs. "It's slim enough to fit but large enough to elict such noises from you... And it does as I wish. Something you'll do well to remember." He grinned, ramming the baton in her. She screamed.

"The others will hear, and you'll be screwed." She stammered, but the rough rhythm of his baton felt good in her... Oh lord, was it good.

"Yeah right. It looks as if you're masturbating, babe, and they'll hear me and guess who's going to get listed as a liar?" He stroked her cheek, his touch soft. He put a camera up in front of her. "See you in six hours, babe. I wonder if you'll have anything left after that." He replied, closing the door and she pushed the gag down with her tongue and shoulder. She tried to stand up, break free of the cuffs Chat Blanc had put on her, but-

Oh fuck did she like the baton. It was, at first, cold and unpleasant. But with each thrust, it became warmer and more pleasant, more insistent. Maybe she could just.. Enjoy it whilst it lasted and then Chat might let her have a piece of what she really desired.

"Nngh.. Feels so good." She panted out, feeling herself orgasm over the baton. Harder. She needed it harder.

"Well, Mari..." Chat walked in on her, moaning and defenseless. "That was a short amount of time without orgasming. Hm... I like your screams. I think we'll rate this out of ten. That was-?" He asked her.

"One." She whispered, not quite breathless.

"You came quite quickly for a one... That means ten will be like hell. Especially since you're so unprepared." He laughed at her. "In fact, you have a long way to go. The rest of your time will be spent going through each level. Ten lasts the longest, four hours." So she had two hours of 2-9? That didn't sound too bad. It sounded quite good to her, actually. He grabbed her breast, hard, and bit down on her shoulder. She moaned loudly, and he leaned in. "See, you're getting the hang of being an obedient little girl." He replied. "Keep it up and then you won't be tied up anymore." She groaned inwardly; she was not a little girl.

"Chat..." She moaned out as the boy's weapon attacked her again and again, her eyes closed in bliss.

"I prefer Daddy, my little girl." He teasingly trailed his fingertips down her body, smirking. "Have fun."

Chat watched her through his phone, smirking at the little gasps she'd make every now and then. But one time particularly made him want to go back and unchain her. That was somewhere between the second and third hour of her, so to speak, punishment. She was on the edge of blacking out, when she moved slightly and it thrusted either too hard or hurt her, because she let out a loud cry. He watched her, his eyes softening slightly. But then she did it again, and again, and his eyes widened.

She was enjoying the pain.

He found that highly weird, but then again, so would other people find him chaining her to a chair and using his baton as a sex toy weird.

He didn't really care about others opinions, though. What he cared about was his goddess sitting, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ah... Ngh...!" She shrieked, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tilted her head back, "Oh fuck, yes..." She was *unsurprisingly* turning him on, and the other three hours were considered hell for him.

Well he had to reinforce the idea of punishment, and keep going in there wasn't helping him seem strong and capable. She needed discipline and if that meant being strapped to that chair, so be it. Marinette was actually sweating during the last ten minutes; her body weak. But he smirked slightly, his eyes glued between her legs.

He'd have to clean the girl up.

By the time he'd walked in, she was watching him through half lidded eyes. Her mouth curved in a small smile as he unchained her. He discarded the gag and laid her on the bed, moving to her womanhood. His tongue swiftly began to lick at her. Her body convulsed and she shook.

"Daddy..." She murmured. Her pale hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and she bit down.

She'd already screamed enough.

"What, Princess?" He asked, his voice husky. She bit her lip.

"Fuck me..."

"Uh, uh, uh. You've had enough of that." Chat tutted. "I'm cleaning you up."

"Please, Daddy." She begged.

"Well, you have been quite good since our little incident earlier, so... Wait until you're all clean." He answered, his tongue hot and rough and sending shivers through her body. When he'd cleaned her, he turned her over so she lay on her stomach, with her ass in the air. He grinned as he grabbed her waist and moved one finger in her hole. "God, you're tight, Mari." He replied, "I reckon you'll be screaming loudly." He put another finger in her. She tilted her head back, the pain blinding her. God, no matter what, Chat had never, ever done anything like this with her.

"Daddy..." She gasped. "I want you, I need you!" She panted out.

"Oh baby girl, you want me?" He asked. She's just aroused, flustered, and altogether horny. She doesn't mean she wants you. She likes Adrien and the real Chat Noir. He stopped, mid thrust, and she blushed, almost afraid to ask what was wrong.

"Chat Blanc?" She whispered.

"No. You don't want me. You just want me when I'm rough and when you want sexual release." He answered.

"Sorry, but isn't that what you're using me for?" She asked coolly, although it came out more as a breathy gasp, because like it or not, she was still aroused.

"No. I'm in love with you." He answered. "Marinette Doupain Cheng, I am in love with you."

"Duh. But if you loved me, you wouldn't... Agh!" She gasped as he put another finger in slyly.

"Shut up, Princess, before you get a worse punishment." He answered her, hormones retaking control. After a few thrusts, he put his fingers in her mouth and then, using her saliva, wet his member with it. Smirking, he kissed her. "Love you, baby girl."

He shoved in her.

She screamed louder than before; she wondered how the windows were intact. Somehow, he was more forceful than what she'd went through.

Fuck, he was probably a twenty, if not higher. Yet still she was begging for harder, swifter movements. And there was Chat fulfilling them.

"Ah, Daddy I... Ngh! Daddy!" She screamed. He was smirking.

He was doing that to her. "I'm cumming, uh... Ngh!" She shrieked as she released another load, at the same time he did. She collapsed next to him, her breathing rapid.

"Fuck, Princess..." He smirked, "Not many girls withstand six and a half hours of being fucked constantly."

"I liked it," She admitted breathlessly as he caressed her cheek. "I'm used to rough."

"Mm," He hummed in agreement.

"One question." She asked.

"Yes, my little slut?" He answered, and Marinette kissed him, softly.

"Next time, can I be the mistress daddy?"


End file.
